EXO Love Story
by Hann Hunnie
Summary: [SERIES] Series 1 KaiHun: Ini bukan tentang Sehun lalu Jongin, tapi tentang Ponsel Jongin yang hilang dan membuat Sehun uring-uringan, lalu berakhir dengan- "Omong-omong, aku lapar sekali. Aku belum sarapan tadi" "Mau Hunnie masakin?" Oh, Siaga satu! EXO STORY WITH KAIHUN, CHANBAEK, CHENXING, HANSOO, HANMIN, AND FANMYEON! YAOI/BOYLOVE/SHOUNEN AI! Don't like don't read :v
_**Author: Hann Hunnie**_

 _ **Title: EXO Love Story the series**_

 _ **Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, LuHan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Zhang Yixing, Kim Joonmyun, Wu Yifan.**_

 _ **Pairing: KaiHun, ChanBaek, HanSoo, HanMin, Chenxing, and FanMyeon.**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, drama, humor.**_

 _ **Warning: YAOI/BOYSLOVE/SHOUNEN AI! GAK SUKA CRACK PAIR?! JANGAN BACA!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Series 1: KaiHun.**

 **Summary: Ini bukan tentang Sehun lalu Jongin, tapi tentang Ponsel Jongin yang hilang dan membuat Sehun uring-uringan, lalu berakhir dengan-**

 **"Omong-omong, aku lapar sekali. Aku belum sarapan tadi"**

 **"Mau Hunnie masakin?"**

 **Oh, siaga satu!**

 **"Hunnie masakin- RAMYUN DDANG!" Ucap Sehun semangat.**

 **Oh tidak! Jangan ramyun ddang lagi~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Oh Sehun**

 **10 minute ago.**

Terus aja matiin ponselnya! Gak tau apa kalo Hunnie kangen! :(

 **7562Like.5990Comment.1150Share** '

Sehun kembali menyimpan ponselnya dinakas dekat tempat tidur. Wajah manis yang biasanya penuh aegyo itu kini terlihat kesal lengkap dengan bibir yang mempout dan kedua pipi yang dikembungkan.

Ugh! Sebenarnya ini terlihat sangat imut.

"Jongin kemana sih?!" Mata sabit dengan manik indah itu perlahan berair.

"Hunnie kan kangen hiks!" Satu isakan lolos dari bibir tipisnya seiring dengan liquid bening yang mulai mengalir dari sudut mata indahnya.

 _ **Klek...**_

"Hun, hyung pinjem ka- _ehhh_!" Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki kamar dongsaegnya itu terkejut saat melihat Sehun yang tengah menangis diranjangnya.

Oh oh, kenapa lagi dengan adiknya?

"Kenapa nangis, huh?" Namja penggemar eyeliner itu mendudukan dirinya ditepian ranjang, menatap Sehun yang masih menangis sesenggukan.

Duhh, kalau lihat adiknya sedang menangis seperti ini, kadang suka bikin Baekhyun iba. Padahal Sehun itu sering sekali membuat nya kesal bahkan sampai marah -kalau Sehun lagi dalam mode normal-.

"Hyung hiks- Jongin tidak mengabari ku hiks-"

"Loh? Kok bisa?"

"Tidak tau hiks-" Sehun memeluk gulingnya. "Ponselnya Jongin juga tidak aktif sejak kemarin"

"Emang kemarin gak ketemu sama Jongin dikampus?" Tanya Baekhyun, jemari lentik nya terulur membantu Sehun menyeka air matanya.

"Jongin tidak masuk hiks- Hunnie kemarin sudah menemui Jungah noona di Kamong, tapi hiks- Jungah noona bilang kalau Jongin tidak pulang ke rumah"

"Sudah ke apartment nya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Belum hiks-"

"Ck, makanya jangan nangis dulu" Baekhyun mencubit hidung adiknya pelan. "Mau hyung antar ke apartment Jongin? Mungkin dia sedang sedikit sibuk, hyung dengar dia ada tawaran bermain web drama kan?"

"Iya hiks" Sehun mengelap ingusnya dengan tissue sebelum membuangnya asal. "Tapi sesibuk apapun biasanya hiks dia menghubungi ku, tapi sekarang ponselnya benar-benar tidak aktif dan aku khawatir hiks"

"Yaudah yaudah, mau hyung antar ke apartment nya?"

Sehun mendongak, menatap si hyung dengan kedua mata berairnya. "Hyung sedang tidak kemana-mana? Tidak pergi ke SM?"

"Tidak, ada Jongdae yang menghandle para trainee. Jadi hari ini hyung free~" Baekhyun tersenyum. "Cha kalau begitu bersiaplah, hyung akan mengantarmu bertemu pangeran mu~"

"Hyung tidak pergi bersama Chanyeol hyung?"

Senyum di bibir tipis Baekhyun perlahan mengilang, digantikan dengan sebuah pout yang menandakan kalau si pemilik sedang sedikit kesal.

"Tolong jangan bahas si telinga lebar itu. Hyung sedang tidak ingin mendengar namanya"

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Hmm..." Baekhyun menanggapi malas.

"Ish terus saja bertengkar, lalu setelahnya baikan lagi, mesraan lagi, tapi sedetik kemudian bertengkar lagi, baikan lagi, gitu aja terus sampai Hunnie punya suara bagus kaya Baekhyun hyung"

"Dih" Mata sabit seiras dengan milik Sehun itu mendelik. "Masalah untuk mu?!"

"Tidak tidak~" Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya, mending mandi deh dari pada membuat mood si barbie semakin hancur. Bisa bisa ia tidak jadi diantar ke apartment Jongin.

"Eh tapi hyung" ia berbalik menatap hyung-yang-tidak-lebih-tinggi-darinya itu. "Memangnya hyung sudah dibolehkan membawa mobil sendiri sama Chanyeol hyung?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Memangnya aku harus menuruti semua perintah si menyebalkan itu?!"

"Y-ya tidak sih" Sehun menyandarkan tubuh nya dipintu kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya. "Aku hanya takut dengan ya- kemampuan menyetir mu yang-"

"Kemampuan menyetirku sudah lebih baik tau!" Baekhyun memotong ucapan adiknya itu.

"Kalau yang kau maksud lebih baik itu adalah dengan menabrakan mobil yang kau kemudi ke pohon, aku lebih baik meminta supirnya daddy saja yang mengantarku"

"Sialan!" Baekhyun mendengus. "Itukan dulu! Sekarang aku sudah tidak sering menabrak pohon lagi!"

"Ya tentu saja~ karena Chanyeol hyung sudah menyewakan seorang supir yang akan mengantarmu kemana saja"

"Ish! Dasar menyebalkan! Kenapa semua orang harus semenyebalkan Chanyeol sih?!" Baekhyun berucap kesal. "Sana pergi sendiri saja! Aku tidak jadi mengantarmu!"

Namja mungil itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal, meninggalkan Sehun yang kini menatapnya dengan kedua alis bertaut bingung.

Lihat kan? Hyung nya itu memang gampang sekali marah, persis seperti wanita yang sedang mengalami _pre-menstrual syndrome_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahjjusi, sekarang ahjjusi pulang saja dulu, nanti kalau Hunnie sudah mau pulang dan Jongin tidak bisa mengantar, Hunnie akan telfon ahjjusi, ya?" Sehun berpesan pada supir pribadi Ayahnya sebelum memasuki gedung apartment tempat kekasihnya tinggal.

Namja paruh baya atau kau bisa memanggilnya Han Ahjjusi itu mengangguk. "Baik, saya mengerti tuan muda. Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang, tuan muda bisa menghubungi saya kalau ada apa-apa"

"Eum" Sehun tersenyum. "Byee, hati-hati ahjjusi" ia melambaikan tangannya saat mobil yang dikemudikan Han ahjjusi sudah kembali menembus jalanan padat kota Seoul.

Namja cantik itu berbalik, menatap gedung tinggi dihadapannya.

"Jongin ada didalam tidak ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya itu Kim Jongin, mahasiswa fakultas seni semester 4 di Seoul University dan merangkap sebagai seorang model.

Namja tampan berumur 23 tahun itu memanglah tampan dengan paduan mata setajam elang, bibir tebal dan rahang tegas. Ya~ penggemarnya bilang, Tuhan sangat baik hati ketika merencanakan kehadiran Jongin, Dia sang pencipta bahkan menyempurnakan setiap pahatan diwajah Jongin, membuatnya terlihat begitu menawan dan sempurna! yeah- dan juga sexy karena ia juga memiliki kulit tan eksotis yang jarang sekali dimiliki oleh orang Korea.

Oh okay, itu berlebihan sebenarnya, karena pada dasarnya tidak ada satupun manusia yang sempurna. Tapi biarlah, seorang penggemar memang selalu seperti itu kan? Kkkk~

Okay back to Jongin~

Namja tampan itu kini tengah berada di salasatu kafe dikawasan Gangnam, dengan seorang pria yang diketahui sebagai managernya.

"Sebenarnya kemana Ponsel mu? Aku sudah menelfon mu berulang kali tapi hanya operator yang menjawab, untung saja aku segera ke apartment mu, kalau tidak kau pasti masih bertualang dialam mimpimu dan melupakan pertemuan mu dengan sutradara Lee hari ini!"

Jongin menggaruk daun telinganya yang terasa panas. Asal kalian tau, si Hyunkyun ups! Hyunkyun hyung maksudnya, sudah mengoceh perihal ponselnya sejak dari perjalanan kemari.

"Kemarin aku pemotretan sampai sore, setelahnya kau memberi kan ku skrip naksah drama yang akan aku bintangi. Lalu setelahnya aku lupa menyimpan Ponsel ku dimana, mungkin hilang, lalu ditemukan seseorang, maybe" namja tan itu mengendikan bahunya tak peduli.

"Ck, Bodoh" Hyunkyun menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi. "Lihat" ia memperlihatkan Ponsel nya pada Jongin. "Sehun bahkan sampai menelfon ku sebanyak sembilanpuluh dua kali kemarin"

"Apa?!" Kedua mata Jongin membulat. "Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Aku bahkan lupa menghubungi Sehun! Astaga" ucap nya panik. "Hyung! Kau menerima panggilannya dan mengatakan pada nya kalau aku sibuk kan?"

"Huh?" Hyunkyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak tentu saja, kau lihat kan disini tertera panggilan tak terjawab? Memang nya kerjaan ku memainkan Ponsel setiap saat? Saat kau sibuk maka akupun akan ikut sibuk, aku tidak sempat memeriksa Ponsel ku apalagi untuk mengangkat telfon dari kekasih mu itu"

Oh-

Tidak!

Sudah!

Tamat riwayat mu Kim Jongin!

Serius, Jongin tidak berniat untuk melupakan kekasih imut kawaii kawaii-nya itu. Tapi sejak kemarin, ponselnya hilang -Jongin lupa menaruhnya dimana- belum lagi jadwal pemotretan nya yang padat, setelah itu ia juga harus mulai mempelajari naskah drama yang akan dibintanginya. Jadi, kemarin itu dari pagi sampai malam jadwal Jongin benar-benar padat, jangan kan lupa Sehun, ia bahkan juga lupa makan kalau tidak managernya yang mengingatkan.

"Hyung! Pinjam Ponsel mu sebentar yaaa? Aku harus menghubungi Sehun yayaya? Tolong hyung, ini menyangkut hidup dan matiku!" Jongin mengeluarkan tatapan melas-gembel-minta-makannya pada Hyunkyun, membuat namja 37 tahun itu mengangguk dan memberi kan ponselnya pada Jongin.

"Oh Terimakasih hyung! Kau memang yang terbaik" namja tan itu segera mengambil Ponsel milik managernya itu. "Lain waktu akan ku ganti pulsanya, okay?" Ucapnya sebelum kemudian menempelkan Ponsel ditelinga sebelah kirinya.

Line telfonnya mulai tersambung, Jongin bahkan bisa mendengar ringback tone milik kekasihnya itu, yang entah kenapa malah membuat namja tan itu terhenyak(?).

L-loh sejak kapan Sehun pakai i-ring nya Isyana sarasvati yang berjudul tetap dalam jiwa?

Y-yah yah~ Sehun tidak berniat memutuskannya hanya karena ia tidak menghubungi kekasih cantik nya itu kan?

' _Tak bisa ku teruskan~ dunia kita berbeda~ bila-'_

 _ **Klik...**_

' _Yeoboseo, Hyunkyun hyung?'_

 _ **Glek...**_

Jongin menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah.

Oh Jongin bodoh! Dengarkan? Suara kekasih mu terdengar begitu serak! Astaga, kesayangannya itu pasti habis menangis.

' _Hyung? Kau masih disana?'_

Suara Sehun di seberang sana membuat Jongin kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Hunnie, ini aku"

 _'Uh? Jongin?'_

"Hmm..." Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Ya, aku pangeran mu yang paling tam-"

' _BODOH HIKS! KEMANA SAJA KAMU?! AKU SUDAH MENELFON MU BERULANG KALI TAPI TIDAK ADA JAWABAN! KAU SENGAJA YA MAU MEMBUATKU MATI KARENA TERLALU MENGKHAWATIRKAN MU?!"_

Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, saat teriakan cempreng Sehun hampir saja membuat gendang telinganya pecah. Ia meringis lalu menatap Hyunkyun yang kini terlihat tengah menahan tawanya.

Sial! Si Hyunkyun itu pasti mendengar teriakan dahsyat Sehun.

"S-sayang maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat mu khawatir tapi-"

' _Tidak mau tau hiks! Pokonya aku ingin bertemu dengan mu hiks sekarang!'_

"Sayang dengarkan dulu, hari ini aku akan meeting de-"

' _Jadi kau lebih mementingkan meeting mu dari pada aku? hiks-'_

Jongin menghela napas, mulai deh perbandingan _no jutsu-nya_ (?) dikeluarkan.

"Bukan begitu sayang, tapi kau harus tau kalau ini sangat penting untuk karir ku, dan juga untuk masa dep-"

 _'Tidak mau tau! SEKARANG ATAU KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERTEMU DENGAN KU LAGI DASAR HITAM!'_

Jongin kembali menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga saat kekasihnya itu berteriak -lagi. "B-baiklah, baiklah, aku akan kerumah mu sekarang juga okay?"

 _'Jangan ke rumahku!'_

"Loh?" Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

 _'Aku sedang tidak ada di rumah!'_

"Terus? Kamu lagi dimana?"

 _'Di apartment mu, lagi baca skrip naskah drama mu'_

"APA?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

45 menit perjalanan, akhirnya Jongin sampai juga diapartment nya.

Oh, jangan tanyakan tentang pertemuannya dengan sutradara Lee, karena ia benar-benar sudah membatalkan pertemuannya hari ini. Demi Sehun, si pujaan hati dan belahan jiwa. Eum-

Sebenarnya bukan membatalkan sih, meeting nya memang tetap dilakukan tapi tentu saja tanpa Jongin.

Yasudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, ada Hyunkyun hyung juga yang menghandle semuanya, meski yeah- tadi namja yang berstatus manager Jongin itu sempat ngoceh-ngoceh karena Jongin tiba-tiba mangkir dari pertemuannya.

Kini, namja tan itu sudah duduk dihadapan sang kekasih yang tengah memasang wajah juteknya, lengkap dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat didada dan bibir yang mempout minta dikulum sama Jongin -eh.

Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya, Sehun yang sedang marah memang lebih suka diam. Oh ya, tolong lupakan Sehun yang marah-marah saat Jongin telfon tadi, karena pada dasar nya Sehun hanya bisa ngoceh-ngoceh kalau Jongin lagi gak ada dideket dia, tapi kalau lagi kaya sekarang -hadap-hadapan-, si cantik pacar Jongin itu lebih suka diam dan membiarkan Jongin menyadari kesalahannya(?).

"Iya deh iya sayang. Maaf aku salah" Jongin memulai pembicaraan dengan permintaan maaf yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh namja dihadapannya itu.

"..."

"Tapi kamu harus tau alasan dibalik aku tidak menghubungi mu kemarin" Jongin merubah posisi duduk nya jadi disebelah Sehun. "Aku-"

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh!" Sehun mendelik sebelum menggeser duduknya, memberi space yang cukup jauh dengan Jongin.

Si namja tampan menghela napas. Mulaikan?

"Sayang, dengerin dulu. Aku punya alasan dibalik-"

"Jangan banyak alasan!" Sehun cemberut. "Emang dasarnya aja kamu udah gak mau aku telfonin kan?! Makanya ponselnya gak kamu aktifin. Kamu udah bosen gara-gara sering aku telfon kan?!"

"Bukan gitu sayang, dengerin dulu deh" Jongin menggeser duduknya, kembali mendekat kearah si kesayangan. "Jadi kemarin itu, Ponsel aku-"

"Kamu pasti nyuruh Hyunkyun hyung buat gak ngangkat telfon dari aku juga! Sengaja ya mau bikin Hunnie khawatir?!"

"Astaga sayangggg denger duluuu" jerit Jongin setengah kesal saat Sehun lagi-lagi memotong ucapannya. "Gini, jadi kemarin itu-"

"Iya deh kalau Jongin gak mau Hunnie telfonin lagi, Hunnie gak bakal telfon Jongin lagi, Hun-"

"Ponsel ku hilang, okay? Jadi tolong jangan terus memotong ucapanku karena aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membuat mu khawatir Oh Sehun!" Jongin menarik napas panjangnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kemarin, Hyunkyun hyung datang ke apartment ku pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan saat itu aku belum membuka mata ku dan si menyebalkan itu sudah menyeret ku ke kamar mandi dan menyuruh ku bersiap siap! Setelah selesai, aku segera pergi ke tempat pemotretan bahkan aku tak sempat sarapan karena Hyunkyun hyung bilang kami sudah terlambat!" Ia menatap Sehun. "Jadwal pemotretan ku padat sampai sore, itu alasan kenapa aku tidak ke kampus kemarin. Aku pulang ke apartment pukul tujuh malam dan si Hyunkyun segera memberi ku skrip naskah drama yang akan aku bintangi. Sayang, kau tau kan kalau ini adalah debut pertama ku di dunia akting? Makanya aku mempelajari naskah drama ku sampai larut malam! Aku sangat lelah kau tau itu juga kan?! Jadi tolong jangan membuat kepala ku lebih Pusing dari ini!"

"Huh?" Sehun mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya sesaat setelah Jongin menyelesaikan ucapan sepanjang jalan kenangannya.

"Jadi?" Gumamnya pelan.

Sungguh, Sehun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan. Namja tampan itu terlalu cepat menjelaskan dan Sehun rasa ia tidak menemukan alasan kenapa Ponsel Jongin mati.

"Hhh..." Jongin menghela napas -lagi. "Sudahlah lupakan" ucapnya malas sebelum kemudian ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dipangkuan Sehun. "Aku lelah sekali"

Jemari lentik Sehun mengusap kelopak mata Jongin yang kini terpejam. Oh, ia bahkan baru menyadari ada lingkaran hitam diarea mata kekasih tampannya itu.

"Jadi, kemarin kau sibuk pemotretan, lalu kau harus mempelajari naskah drama yang akan kau bintangi, lalu kau tidak tidur semalaman dan Ponsel mu hilang begitu saja, begitu? Jadi Ponsel mu tidak aktif karena ponselmu hilang?"

"Hmm..." Jongin mengangguk tanpa membuka matanya.

"Yakin tidak lupa menyimpannya?"

"Ya~ aku belum mencari nya sama sekali, tidak ada waktu karena tadi Hyunkyun hyung langsung menyeret ku untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan sutradara Lee"

"Jadi, tadi itu kau akan meeting dengan sutradara Lee?"

"Ya" Jongin membuka matanya, menatap wajah anggun Sehun yang tengah menunduk menatap nya -Jongin tidur di pangkuan Sehun ya-. "Kalau kau tidak menelfon ku dan menyuruhku untuk segera menemui mu"

Sehun cemberut. "Maaf. Aku tidak tau kalau kau akan bertemu dengan sutradara Lee"

"Eum, tidak apa-apa" Jongin tersenyum, tangan kecoklatannya terulur mengusap pipi putih kekasihnya. "Tapi lain kali jangan bersikap seperti itu"

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti menyuruh ku untuk menemui mu padahal kau tau aku sedang ada meeting" namja tampan itu kembali mendudukan dirinya. "Kau taukan ini adalah debut pertama ku?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Maaf, lain kali tidak seperti ini lagi" ucapnya pelan. "Tapi Jongin juga jangan sampai tidak menghubungi Hunnie lagi seperti kemarin. Hunnie kan jadi khawatir"

"Iya iya sayang, ini yang terakhir kalinya aku membuat mu khawatir" Jongin menarik tubuh kurus disebelahnya itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Omong-omong, aku lapar sekali. Aku belum sempat sarapan tadi"

"Eum?" Sehun mendongakan kepalanya. "Mau Sehun masakin?"

"Huh? Masak apa?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum sebelum beranjak dari pelukan Jongin.

"RAMYUN DDANG!" Ucapnya semangat.

Oh!

Tidak! Jangan ramyun ddang lagi~

"S-sayang, bagaimana kalau kita eum- membeli ayam goreng saja lalu kita ma-"

Glek...

Jongin tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat Sehun melempar tatapan tajam bak nyai blorong(?) kearahnya.

"Jongin tidak mau Sehun masakin?!"

"E-eh bukan begitu sayang. A-aku hanya- aaahh yasudah baik, aku akan makan ramyun ddang buatan mu -lagi" ucapnya pasrah.

"Nah gitu dong" Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Jongin tunggu sebentar disini, Hunnie akan segera kembali"

Namja cantik itu mencium bibir tebal kekasih nya sekilas sebelum kemudian berlari dengan riang kearah dapur, meninggalkan Jongin yang kini memasang wajah melasnya.

Oh yasudah, baiklah. Asal kekasih nya tidak ngambek lagi, apapun akan Jongin lakukan-

Termasuk makan ramyun ddang bikinan Sehun, yang rasanya-

Asdfghjkl-

Luar biasa nikmatnya.

Hiks-

Selamat makan Kim Jongin~

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Njir Apaan ini :v**_

 _ **Maafin ya kalau cerita nya apa banget, wkwk sebenernya ini tuh terinspirasi dari rp- yang lagi gue maenin. Bhaks :v**_

 _ **Jadi sebenernya ini ff nya mau gue buat series, setiap chapter ceritain pairing yang berbeda, Tapi tetep kok disini main pair nya KaiHun, cerita nya masih nyambung disetiap chapter, mungkin cuma fokus pair nya aja yang beda. Okay!**_

 _ **Mind to read and review?**_

 _ **See you~~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Series 2 : ChanBaek**_

 _ **Summary: Kyungsoo bilang, ChanBaek itu pasangan paling aneh di dunia. Kenapa? Karena hanya pasangan ChanBaek yang bisa bermesraan tapi sedetik kemudian keduanya bertengkar hebat.**_

 _ **"Bisa tidak sih tidak bertengkar sehari saja?! Kalian baru saja baikan satu jam yang lalu!"**_

 _ **"Ya inilah kita" lirih Baekhyun dengan wajah sedihnya.**_

 _ **Oh, si drama queen beraksi~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **So?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ByeeeByeee~Byeee~~Byeee~~~Byeee~~~**_

 _ **Hann Hunnie~**_


End file.
